


Training Games

by KeJae



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJae/pseuds/KeJae
Summary: The White Collar team has been chosen for a training game against an unknown opponent.  Who is the opponent, and what effect will they have on Neal/Bryce?  Does Peter really have a cold?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Quinis, I hope you enjoy this :D
> 
> This story was the second selection Quinis made for her birthday after the original got to be far too long for the purpose ;)

*******

It all started when the FBI was requested to join a training exercise. Someone had come up with an idea to increase agent flexibility and resourcefulness in the field, but it was to be tested before it would become a part of Quantico training.

Sorting through the teams and deciding which team was best suited for testing this, it was decided to select the New York City White Collar Division.

Pulling the team leaders into separate meetings with Hughes first and then Burke, they explained the agency version of war games that their agents would be participating in. It would be the worst-case scenario of what they might encounter in the field.

What was expected was generally simple; they were to go into a prearranged field of operations and they would endeavor to capture the enemy, despite them being unknown. An area of the warehouse district had been cordoned off for the specific purpose and had been designed to reflect a mixture of past cases to add realistic possibilities. Although they'd be wearing real field gear, they were going to be equipped with gel blaster guns to prevent real injuries while keeping an element of realism.

Pulling the team together, Hughes had a team meeting to announce the coming assignment. The team was required to participate the following Saturday to ensure they also maintained their caseload through the week. It was only expected to take a few hours, but they were to keep their day clear just in case. As the meeting was clearing up, Peter surreptitiously sniffled and blew his nose.

*******

Throughout the week, Neal noticed that Peter continued to subtly sniffle, blow his nose, coughed if he was talking, and he seemed to be taking something from time to time. It looked like he had a cold, but closer observation didn't show the rest of the symptoms. Peter sounded a little sick, but he didn't look sick at all. Speculating, Neal wondered if he had allergies, but that had never been an issue before, and why would it come on suddenly? His conclusion was that Peter was putting on a performance, but he had no clue why.

The rest of the team also noticed the performance and began talking amongst themselves about their observations which built their understanding that Peter was performing for some reason.

When Friday came around, the team was discussing the training the next morning.

"I won't be coming, I'm going to try and sleep off this cold," Peter sniffled and blew his nose before finishing his task of putting a case away in the records area.

Exchanging suspicious glances, the rest of the team knew this was just a continuation of his performance, but they still hadn't discerned why.

Raising an eyebrow, Neal followed it up by rolling his eyes. "Yeah, because we all know that you beg off of work at the slightest illness. When you had the flu, you didn't leave the office until after you were vomiting, and then you were back as soon as Elizabeth would let you come back."

Shrugging as he stepped out of the records area, Peter came up with the excuse that he didn't like these sort of training exercises, "I'm waiting for the bugs to be worked out."

That was practically more suspicious than his fake cold! Peter was usually all about team safety and a stickler for doing whatever they could to ensure everyone came through safely. Why wasn't he interested in a training exercise designed for that purpose?

Again, the team exchanged glances taking note of the addition to their clues, but no one had an answer or pressed the boss for more details. They all trusted that Peter had his reasoning, and they'd probably learn why sooner or later.

Instead, Jones did his own interpretation of a sniffle, "I don't think I can do my reports on Monday, I'm coming down with Peter's cold."

Throwing in a sneeze, Diana had her own contribution. "Uh, can I trade someone my stakeout for Saturday night?"

Joining in on the joke, Neal decided to cough, "Maybe I can stay home on Monday? I'm sure an extended weekend will help me avoid coming down with a full cold. Some home remedies and sleep should do the trick. Besides, if we can simply beg off with a cold, I could perfect my performance any day."

Other agents laughed or threw in their own efforts to play sick to beg off of whatever activity they didn't want to do. Some were more subtle as Peter had been, preparing to build up to get out of later duties, while others were obvious and dramatized their alleged symptoms.

"Ha-ha," Peter commented with a roll of his eyes as he observed his team's performances. Based on the way he then shook his head and put his hands on his hips, the team could tell he wasn't inclined to allow them to follow through with their plan of mimicking him, but he didn't comment and instead allowed the joke and laughter at his expense.

Hughes was up in his office and closed down what he'd been working on before locking up and coming down the stairs at the end of their conversation. Glancing around, he didn't seem to know what was going on either, but he just advised the team to be heading home. "We've got an early start to the day tomorrow with this training exercise. I suggest you go home and get some sleep."

Peter followed up with the directive before bidding the boss goodnight and heading up to his own office. He'd finished his workload, but he needed to close down and lock up as well.

Alone on the floor again, the team analyzed their performances at pretending to have colds and determined that they all needed some work before they'd be able to pull off a convincing act. Slowly, the teasing died down though as they finished their work, locked up, and headed home one by one.

Amongst the last to leave, Neal looked up at Peter's office again. His friend was keeping a secret, but what was anyone's guess.

Leaving with Diana, Neal asked her to give him a lift the next morning.

"Sure, with Peter otherwise occupied with whatever he's using the cold to hide, you'll either need a lift or to use public transportation, and we both know you aren't a fan of public transportation," she teased.

"Laugh it up, but you aren't fond of using public transportation if you don't have to either." Neal wasn't taking her teasing without pointing that out.

Going home, they all prepared for the big day ahead of them.

*******

On Saturday morning, Neal dressed in black. They were all dressing similarly to help make it harder to discern who was who. Then he had his breakfast and waited on the curb for Diana to pick him up.

When she pulled up, he climbed into the passenger seat much like he typically did with Peter. "Good morning," and he reached to change the station to a more suitable one for their morning drive.

Slapping his hand away, Diana readjusted the knob back to her station, "The same rules apply as in Peter's car. No changing the station unless it's your car," she griped before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I normally bring Peter coffee to ease off his morning grumps. It looks like yours hasn't kicked in yet." Neal smirked playfully, which was a risky move with Diana in a grumpy mood.

"Very funny, Caffrey, I assume June supplied you with plenty of Italian roast to start your day?" Diana was a little snarky in her reply, but there was an undertone that indicated she wasn't as grumpy as she sounded.

Playing along, Neal described his sumptuous breakfast on the terrace, courtesy of his landlady.

Groaning, Diana told him to stop, "That sounds really good!"

Naming a restaurant with similar fare, Neal asked why she didn't eat there once in a while. "They aren't much more expensive than any other restaurant, and they have much better fair than most."

"Not much more expensive, what kind of budget do you typically put towards food?" Diana seemed aghast.

Amused, Neal chuckled. "Have you ever been there before, or are you just going based on the rumors of their prices?"

Continuing her driving, Diana shrugged nonchalantly, "Rumors mostly."

"There's your problem, what some people consider expensive for good solid food really isn't all that expensive. It's all about priorities." Then he got an idea, "We should go there for lunch after we beat the challenge they're presenting for us!"

Laughing, Diana's mood was improving so her coffee must be kicking in. "You're confident we'll beat it?"

"Why not, our team is good, we were chosen for this because of that." Neal just smiled, he knew the team's abilities and he was certain that they could overcome whatever challenge was intended for them, even without Peter.

"Alright, you've got a deal, if we beat the challenge, we'll go there for lunch." Diana sounded indulgent, kind of like an older sister letting her brother have his way.

It was a strange feeling, kind of like it had been with Chuck. But, where their friendship had made Neal feel like a protective older brother, Diana had taken on the role of an older sister looking out for him? Intrigued, Neal wondered when that had happened.

"What if, for some reason, we were to lose the competition?" Neal decided to throw out the possibility so that they could have a backup plan as a precaution.

"I guess we'll need a consolation prize then," then she suggested the lunch they were going to have if they won the challenge.

"Someone is stuck on one subject," Neal smirked as it was his turn to tease her.

"Shut up," she laughed. "You made it sound good, and I'm curious." As her laughter quieted down, she tagged on, "I think you should pay if we win, and I will if we lose, how does that sound?"

"Like a deal," Neal agreed. He'd suggested it as the winning prize and she as the consolation prize, so they each paid for their suggestion depending on the outcome of the challenge.

Changing the conversation, Neal got more serious. "Have you ever experienced training exercises like this before?"

"No," Diana answered honestly. "I mean, I've done training exercises before, but not where I didn't know who I was going against; not where I didn't know what the objective was. This is different from any training operation I've been in."

"What are they usually like?" Neal was looking for something to get an idea of what to expect.

"Typically, this kind of training exercise involves two teams competing for a flag. There is a set playing field, two field bases, and the teams compete to get the other team's flag back to their base." She explained the basics of what they typically did, before saying that this was nothing like what they were doing with their day. "Today, we're going into the field to do who knows what against who knows who."

"I guess we'll find out in a few minutes," Neal noted as they approached the parking lot where the training was being held.

Pulling into a space, Diana parked and got out of the car with Neal following close behind her.

As Bryce, he'd been to training games with the CIA, but he didn't feel comfortable with this. He didn't know what to expect, what the objective was, and that could mean any number of things.

Joining Hughes, Jones, and the rest of the team, they moved to another area of the parking lot and listened to the bosses organizing the event as they discussed what was going on.

The training game was not about teamwork, it was about surviving against impossible odds. They were going to be placed in one on an unknown situation where anyone could be the enemy. No one knew who they were fighting. For all they knew, they might end up fighting each other. Yet, they were to retain the rules of engagement by following field protocols as best they could to ensure no one would get hurt for real.

Then they were given their gear. They would be in full body armor so that no one could identify who they were facing for certain if they encountered each other in the game. Their weaponry was the gel blasters and a limited supply of gel packs that were hydrated for use. This limited their function in the field and further complicated the game.

Ready to go, they were put into black SUVs and driven to various points on the field where they were instructed to climb out one at a time before the SUV would drive on to the next drop spot.


	2. The Game

*******

Standing on the field, Neal found himself stationed at the corner of a warehouse, in the middle of a bunch more warehouses.

Sighing, he didn't like this, but at least it wasn't a real field operation. He wouldn't be dying before this was over…. or, at least, he hoped he wouldn't be. His experience with government operations wasn't as cut and dry as the rest of the team's experiences had been for the most part.

Checking his gear over again while he waited for the signal to initiate the game, Neal noted that his gel packs weren't a standard color. They seemed to be working with a special set that made it easier to track who had shot who when the game was over. This would aid in their reports and assessing the success of the game.

With his preparation work done, Neal stood calmly assessing his terrain next. He figured he would have at least a few minutes before the signal would go off as the final people from his SUV were deposited at their appointed locations.

The warehouses provided a mixture of terrain so he could get high ground, or he could move into the warehouses where he'd have plenty of cover to move around unobserved.

Hearing the signal, an alarm was run through a sound system wired into the warehouses, and it blared through the area indicating the start of the game.

Going for a walk, Neal tried not to show too many of his skills, but he also didn't want to get shot if he could help it.

Ducking around the warehouses for a while, Neal kept an eye on who was going where, but he mostly saw members of the team as they returned to the base shot. They were all hit with the same color, red.

So, the enemy shot red gel packs. That gave him something to work with. His packs were blue, which matched the little blue band around his arm. This meant that anyone he saw with a red band around their arm would be someone to avoid.

There was one other point of commonality between those who had been shot. They all seemed to be muttering to themselves as they tried to work through how they'd been gotten. Had their opponent been given files on them, or did they know the team to know how they acted and reacted?

Holding his ground, Neal held his gun and tried not to reveal too many of his skills. No one on the team knew he was actually Bryce Larkin, an agent of the CIA on a loan assignment.

Counting the number of agents that he had seen retreating after being shot, Neal knew the numbers were dwindling since he'd only seen a percentage of those who were playing, but the number of them shot didn't bode well for them winning this challenge.

In an effort to hold out, Neal tried to seek higher ground. He knew it was a smart move for getting a better lay of the land and possibly spotting the red-banded shooter, but it could also give too much away. He needed to balance what 'he'd learned from the team' and basic con artistry skills to hid his actual training. This meant he couldn't be too stupid, but he also couldn't be too smart about his decisions either. To mix it up, he was mostly careful and intelligent, but he threw in a few rookie mistakes to hide his experience and real skills.

Gaining a vantage point on top of a warehouse, he saw that most of the team was 'dead' and waiting around in boredom so it was nearly down to him and the unknown enemy. Then he turned his attention to the playing field. It was a bunch of warehouses, so there was no telling where his opponent was. Choosing where to go next, he selected a warehouse he hadn't visited yet. Perhaps he'd find something there?

Returning to the ground, he tried to hold his gun at the ready, but in a more relaxed stance than was wise. He had a quick reaction time and could easily outshoot most opponents even from this position, but he wasn't going to advertise that.

Walking slowly, he was careful not to advertise his location, especially since it was so quiet, even the slightest noise could give his position away.

When he reached his warehouse of choice, he had to carefully pull out his lock pick set and put it to use to open the door. Unfortunately, the hinges squeaked as the door opened, but he couldn't help it once the noise had been made.

Entering the warehouse, he saw a large open place divided off by large units of shelving for merchandise.

Sneaking through the warehouse, he crept shelving unit by shelving unit. He was quite a way through when Neal was surprised to find himself accosted from behind as a gel pack exploded against his back.

Turning around in curiosity, he noticed a man dressed exactly like everyone else, but wearing a red band on his arm as he waved in acknowledgment, the enemy they were sent to capture. He was laying up on one of the shelving units so that he was out of sight when Neal had crept by, and he'd probably held his breath or kept it quiet enough that he couldn't hear him from the ground.

With nothing else to do, Neal nodded to the man and turned to join the rest of the 'dead' back at the meeting point in front of the cars at an edge parking lot.

Making the solitary walk, Neal wondered who the 'enemy' was. The only person who hadn't been present was Peter… could it have been Peter who had just shot him in the back?

Shuddering, he didn't like that possibility at all!

He'd been shot in the back due to being betrayed by fellow agents before, and it wasn't pleasant. This might be a training game, but it brought up old memories, old concerns, and old doubts. And having a friend possibly be the one to shoot him, made it all worse.

Did he really know Peter? He thought he did, but if he was the man who had just shot him, who had been willing to shoot him in the back, he might not know him so well after all; an unsettling thought!

Reaching the 'dead' zone, he was greeted with cheering and applause, he'd been the last person killed so he'd held out longer than the rest of them had.

Bowing and accepting the praise, Neal played the fortunate winner with no grace; he was the consummate actor bowing at the end of his performance.

Such a performance was normal and expected of Neal, he was the showy con artist after all, and his love of attention meant that the team was used to this behavior. Therefore, no one showed any annoyance and they all accepted his behavior before turning their focus to the approach of the enemy that had so successfully defeated them all.

It was the same man that Neal had seen in the warehouse, and his delayed arrival was likely caused by his climb down from the top of the shelving unit he'd been sniping from.

Studying him, Neal noted that he had the right height and build to be Peter, but he still hoped the man wasn't his friend.

With everyone present, the bosses added to their earlier explanation.

The man who had been chosen to perform as the enemy had chosen to do so alone, instead of selecting a team, which had been an option. He was to model a traitor in the team and what it was like when the team was in the field and uncertain who they could trust.

Everyone was then ordered to jot down some quick notes of their experience in the challenge so that they could do their official reports later with more accurate details. It prevented vital details from being changed, such as strategic decisions and emotions, and then the cameras caught video and audio records to cover the rest of the details.

While they wrote their reports, some of them talked discussing how they'd been shot in the side, front, or back by their opponent. Considering the red splatters that supported these statements, no one questioned that one man had done it all, they just questioned how.

With everything done, the team took off their gear and turned it over.

That was when the man with the red band on his arm pulled off his gear and revealed his face, he was agent Peter Burke.

Disappointed, Neal didn't show his feelings; instead, he put on a mask and smiled as amusedly as the others. He didn't want to show how much Peter's actions had distressed him. His friend had shot him in the back!

Since the training game was technically done, the team began to disperse.

The reports and paperwork would need to be finished on Monday, and then the bosses were going to review and analyze the results. They were interested to find out how one agent had taken out his whole team, especially if this was a risk if someone pulled such a stunt in the real world! This would lead to reviews and discussions on how to combat such a betrayal in the field.

Walking away with Diana, Neal wasn't surprised when Peter moved to catch up to them and offered to give him a lift home.

Glancing at Peter, Neal could see that he was upset, but he couldn't face his friend right now, he was too confused himself. Glad he had plans with Diana, Neal had an excuse to avoid being confined with Peter. "We've got our consolation prize to look forward to," he shrugged without meeting Peter's eyes.

"I've got to buy him lunch since we lost," Diana added onto to his excuse as she sent Neal on a few steps ahead. She was shielding him from Peter, taking up her role as an older sister, and although she said it low, Neal still heard her tell Peter, "Something about this has unsettled him, give him some time and talk to him later."

Settling into the car, Diana was quiet for the drive and didn't bring up what had happened until they were partway through their meal, "So, how did Peter get you?"

"He shot me in the back," Neal was blunt and didn't go into details, but something in his tone probably gave him away anyway.

"Have you been shot in the back before, or is it just because it was Peter that's getting to you?" Diana was intuitive and insightful as usual.

"Both, but I don't want to talk about what happened last time," Neal answered honestly while deflecting to avoid talking too much.

Diana didn't smile; she only nodded as she continued to eat her meal. "He got me after a door squeaked to reveal my position. Fortunately, I saw him coming, and when he stepped out to shoot me, he was at eye level and I was ready to shoot since I expected an attack. But, he had some crates mostly covering him so my shot missed." She shrugged, she had been shot more competitively and wasn't as bothered by what had happened. That wasn't to say she was thrilled, but she wasn't as bothered.

Having gathered her information, Diana knew the basics of what was bothering him and she'd probably text it to Peter once she'd dropped him off so that their friend could come up with a plan on how he'd handle the situation. Since it wasn't necessary to gather any more information, she changed the subject to their general workload.

It wasn't long before Diana dropped Neal off at the loft and went about her day to prepare for her stakeout.

*******

Alone in the loft, Neal immediately called Mozzie up. "I want you to pull up those files on Peter and go through them again." If they'd missed something, he didn't want it to matter in the field, he wanted to have that comfortable feeling of certainty in his friend again, but he was unsure if that was possible.

Questioning what had brought this on; Mozzie listened to his description of the training game and what Peter had done. "You want me to do the whole run through again to make sure that Peter Burke isn't Kieran Ryker in hiding, that he won't put a bullet or a knife in your back? I don't think we missed anything before, but they look alike and Ryker is supposed to be dead, so I'll do the run through again."

Shivering, Neal's mind hadn't gone that far, he'd been fighting it, but once it was introduced, it took solid root and he couldn't dislodge it. What if Kieran was an alter ego of Peter, or if Peter was Kieran's alter ego, one that even Elizabeth had been fooled by?

Giving the go-ahead for Mozzie to put Peter through the works of an investigation, he wanted to be as certain as possible that his friend could be trusted! Or, if he couldn't be trusted, he'd be asking for a transfer of operations while Caffrey would either run or be placed in prison again. He couldn't work with Peter if he had to fear him putting a bullet into his back!

"Don't worry about it Neal, I'll have this resolved by the end of the weekend. Just relax, stay low, and don't talk to Peter in the meanwhile." Mozzie apparently had a game plan in mind, so he kept the rest of the call short and took off.

Settling down with the assurance that Mozzie would find the truth of the matter using the weekend and report to him as soon as he had the information necessary to be certain one way or the other, Neal was finally able to take a shower, clean up, and tend to the bruising caused by Peter's shot.

Then he settled in to paint to keep himself occupied. He would avoid Peter until Mozzie had his confirmation. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd manage. He was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, choosing to favorite, following, and leaving kudos :D


	3. The Betrayal

*******

Going into the meeting, Peter wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't to be asked to hunt down his entire team in a training game! And, he certainly didn't appreciate it! Unfortunately, the only choice he got was whether or not to choose a collection of agents from other departments to form his team.

Sighing as he contemplated what he was going to do, he decided not to take a team and accepted the challenge alone. If anyone was going to train his team by taking advantage of their weaknesses, it was going to be him. He wanted to ensure they were as safe as possible when they worked in the field!

It would be easier to do the job more thoroughly himself than to explain what he knew to someone else, and he didn't want to risk the possibility of one of those crooked agents he knew was inevitably out there getting a hold of a means of hurting his team.

With the initial details set up, he was given two final instructions. First, he wasn't to tell his team that he would be performing as their enemy, so it was best if he begged off on some pretext. Second, he was to spend his evenings throughout the week familiarizing himself with the field where the game was going to be held and getting his gear set up.

The idea was for him to do a thorough performance of the enemy. He'd know the field of engagement in advance, he'd know the agents he was going against, and he would be able to both lay traps and hide supplies to give himself the ultimate advantages.

When he was dismissed, he went back to his office contemplating how to perform his role.

His first challenge would be how to fool the team, even if it wasn't a perfect deception, he needed a way to make them accept him not going to the training game with them.

Thinking about it, he remembered that the bosses 'didn't care if he told his team he had a cold,' something which gave him an idea. If he pretended to have a cold, he'd have something of a reason to avoid the training, but his team would also suspect that something was going on, which would add to the training. Good agents usually sensed that someone was dirty amongst them, but finding who and proving it was always the challenge. This would simulate them knowing someone was dirty, but not knowing who.

When Hughes pulled the entire team in to make the announcement of the upcoming training, Peter decided to start his performance as they left. Starting with a little sniffle and blowing his nose, he began laying the general groundwork.

Then throughout the week, he continued to build on his performance. He continued to sniffle and blow his nose, he coughed from time to time, and he managed to pass Tic Tacs off as cold medicine.

However, there was a fatal flaw in his performance. He wasn't actually sick, so his symptoms weren't real enough to fool the team. They knew he was acting and were working amongst themselves in an effort to determine why.

On Friday night, he knew everything would come to a head the next morning and his performance would be over. He was looking forward to being done with the deception!

Going down to the records area, he decided to put his case files away himself so that he could eavesdrop on the team and hear what they'd been talking about.

Standing in the records area, he listened to the team discussing the challenge they faced the next morning.

Joining in, he commented on how he wouldn't be joining them. Then he threw in a sniffle and blew his nose knowing that they weren't fooled for a second.

He could hear the team's reaction without looking at them. They were exchanging glances, rolling their eyes, and other exaggerated expressions to show their disbelief.

Then Neal expressed the team's thoughts, "Yeah, because we all know that you beg off of work at the slightest illness." He reminded him of when he'd had the flu and hadn't left until he was physically ill and then he hadn't been able to return to the field until his wife had determined him well enough.

Knowing that his friend had brought up one of the biggest counters to his performance, Peter just shrugged as he stepped out of the records area to where the rest of the team was watching. "I don't like this sort of training exercise; I'm waiting for the bugs to be worked out." It was true that he didn't like it, and he was helping with the debugging, but the team wouldn't know that until tomorrow after the training was over.

This answer got an even stronger reaction, but this time he could see their puzzled disbelief play out on their faces.

Not pressing him for further explanation, the team moved on to mocking his excuse. Doing a joint performance, they started throwing in sniffles, sneezes and coughs in between widespread laughter and jokes.

He was amused, so Peter just rolled his eyes and said, "Ha-ha," allowing the laughter and joking at his expense. Then shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips, he wanted to discourage their plans, especially if anyone seriously thought about trying it!

Starting the dispersion of the team, Hughes finished locking up and came down the stairs during the end of their conversation so he missed what was happening, but his glance around showed that he was generally aware that something had been going on. Advising everyone to go home for the night, he led by example.

Knowing it was wise, Peter followed up with the directive, "He's right, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." They didn't know how long it was going to be, especially for him since he was going to be taking them all on!

Heading up to his office, he had some paperwork to finish up so he let the team disperse on the lower floor.

Holding out, he made sure he was the last one to leave the office. That way, no one noticed that he went up in the elevator instead of down. He had his last meeting with the bosses before the training session in the morning.

*******

On Saturday Morning with the training game fast approaching, Peter suited up in black, kissed his wife, and went to the back parking lot of the training field.

While the team would suit up in the front, he was getting his gear in the back and the final opportunity to make any last adjustments to his set up.

Doing a walkthrough, he made sure his spare gel packs were tucked away in bottles with funnels all over the grounds set for the training. He had squeaking door hinges and other traps all over the area with covers to protect him while he shot his team.

It was going to require extra thinking, his team was good, but he knew he had several advantages in his favor that might help him accomplish the goal.

Standing in his place to blend in as the team was being dropped off at various points of the field; Peter shifted his gun and looked forward to being out of the body armor. It wasn't a hot day, but he had more reasons than the temperature in so much gear to think about, he was going to act out betraying his team, and he wasn't enjoying that.

Hearing the signal blare through the sound system, he knew it was time. Like it or not, here he came.

Sighing, he lifted his gun and began his walk through the mazes of warehouses.

Seeing one of his team, he knew who it was by the colored band on their arm. As another of his advantages, he had been given the list of who would be wearing what colors so that he could strategize. Since he had to think about what to do and how each agent would handle it, it was a double challenge for him, so knowing who they were made it easier. After all, what villain wouldn't cheat if he could?

Although he didn't like to play dirty, he shot Jones in the side as he tried to climb for the high ground and was therefore defenseless with his hands occupied. Peter had known that he would go for the military strategy, so he had moved to the highest warehouse first and only needed to wait for Jones to catch up to him.

One down, several more to go, and this would only be the beginning.

Moving in search of his next target, Peter knew the team had been deployed alone at various points of the grounds. No one had a partner to lean on. They were each searching the grounds alone and with their own strategies, and he knew how they thought.

His next target wasn't caught off guard, because when he heard the door squeak as Diana checked a warehouse, she raised her gun and expected an attack. Stepping out while remaining behind the crates he was using for cover, Peter shot her while her shot hit the crates.

Mentally apologizing, Peter knew she wasn't going to be happy with the situation. Diana liked to remain absolutely silent until she was ready to hit her opponent with the element of surprise.

Seeing her walk away, Peter counted in his head, two down, and still several more to go.

Continuing his way through the team, he knew their strengths, their weaknesses, what they struggled with in the field that he could take advantage of.

That wasn't all of it though. He had to watch his own back just as surely as his team needed to watch there's, and they had the advantage of numbers which made it more difficult.

Hughes was his primary opponent. Peter couldn't rely on being the older and more experienced agent with him, and instead, he had to lean more on his awareness of the grounds to take necessary evasive action. But, Hughes was older and didn't lead in the field as much because of that. He got the drop on Peter, but his gun wasn't balanced right so his shot missed Peter as he dodged and Peter was able to return fire before Hughes was ready to compensate for the defect.

It was by mere chance that Peter hadn't been taken out by his boss, but he just shrugged at his boss while Hughes grunted and accepted what had happened.

Having gone through the rest of the team, Peter was down to one. Neal.

This might be his most difficult challenge yet.

First, Neal was a con artist and master performer with a capacity that Peter hadn't plumbed. What had Neal learned from the team? What did he know from his years of pulling cons and evading law enforcement all over the world?

Second, Neal had more of an emotional connection for him. The guy was his best friend. Shooting him wasn't going to be easy.

Choosing to take the more subtle approach, Peter found a warehouse that Neal hadn't visited yet. Knowing that his friend was making his rounds through the warehouses, he figured it would work if he climbed the shelving unit and remained quiet at the top. Neal could easily miss him and walk right by.

The climb wasn't too difficult with a ladder and he crawled across the top slowly to avoid causing anything to fall or make any noise. Then once he reached a good vantage point where he could see the warehouse, he lay down and got ready to take the shot should an opportunity present itself.

Listening to his environment, he heard the door to the warehouse he was waiting in squeak so he knew Neal had arrived as he had planned for.

Waiting a little longer, he saw Neal stalk his way across the warehouse as he carefully slipped from one shelving unit to the next.

When Neal was right beneath him, Peter almost hoped that he'd look up at the right angle and see him or at least that he'd hear him, but he'd chosen his spot too well. The Shelving unit was wide enough to hide his body and high enough to hide his light breathing.

Once Neal had moved on far enough, Peter raised his gun and took the shot. He took Neal center mass in his back. Had it been a real gun, then that would be a fatal shot.

It didn't feel right, it felt underhanded, dirty, and like something an enemy would do, but it was done. He'd shot his best friend in the back and he'd won the challenge of the training game by taking his whole team out.

Waving at Neal in acknowledgment, Peter could see the pause in Neal's response time. Something about this had upset his friend, but Neal pulled it together enough to nod in return before he turned and left.

With no one else to worry about, Peter began his careful crawl backward across the shelving unit to the ladder he'd used to climb up. Then it was a simple matter to climb down and walk through the warehouses to the parking lot where the bosses had arranged for everyone to meet back at.

As he approached, Peter could see that the team were milling about and talking amongst themselves. They seemed to be congratulating Neal for being the last standing survivor until they saw him approaching, then they went silent to observe him as the 'enemy' who had taken them down.

Watching him, the team was taking notes and trying to discern who he was. Neal, in particular, seemed concerned about his identity.

Letting them stew a little longer, Peter kept his gear on while the bosses gave their finishing speech to explain what he'd done and then instructed everyone to take their notes for compiling their reports later.

Listening to his team as they took their notes, Peter could tell that they'd been shaken and didn't appreciate his actions. His show of betrayal was psychologically upsetting, even though it had only been a game. He'd have some explaining to do, and a lot of apologizing.

Finally, he was able to remove the gear when they were directed to hand it over.

Seeing the team's reactions to knowing who he was just reinforced what he already knew, they were upset.

Neal was the one most affected. While the rest of the team showed their feelings with amused smiles that were relieved to see their friend, but a little shaky at how he'd played them, Neal had simply put on a stoic expression further masked by a con man's smile in an effort to imitate his peers. His efforts to hide his emotions showed that he'd been affected deeper and in unexpected ways.

With nothing else to do, the team started to disperse and go about their days.

Wanting to talk to Neal, Peter caught up to him and Diana as they were leaving. "Hey, can I give you a lift, Neal?"

Glancing at him, Neal seemed to understand that he wanted to talk, but looked too emotional to handle a conversation. Providing his excuse with a shrug and without meeting his eyes, Neal told him that he and Diana had their consolation prize to look forward to.

"I've got to buy him lunch since we lost," Diana added onto to his excuse as she sent Neal on a few steps ahead. Then she put her hand to Peter's arm to show that she was being protective of Neal. Although Neal probably heard her, Diana spoke more softly for Peter's benefit, "Something about this has unsettled him, give him some time and talk to him later."

Forced to comply, Peter hadn't been invited to join by either of them, and he wasn't going to push them. With a sigh, Peter asked Diana to let him know what was causing this to affect Neal so badly. "I didn't like doing this any more than he liked me doing it, but I need to know why this is affecting him so much."

Diana agreed before going on with Neal. They had their lunch to go to.

Going home alone, Peter knew that the weekend might make it difficult to talk to Neal. His friend could use the lack of work and official reasoning to interact to find ways of avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, and reviewing/commenting, following, choosing to favorite, and leaving kudos :D


	4. The Meeting

*******

Peter had received a text from Diana stating that Neal had been shot in the back before.

How had that happened, and who had done it to him? It was disconcerting. Neal was supposed to be non-violent and White Collar. He wasn't supposed to be involved in dangerous activities, certainly not like that would entail, and he was too smart to let someone get behind his back that he couldn't trust. Had Neal been betrayed by a friend?

That would explain why Peter's betrayal had been so upsetting! Horrified, Peter felt that he needed to talk to Neal, to apologize and explain. But, he needed Neal to let him, and Neal hadn't been inclined to respond to any of his overtures on Saturday.

*******

Then on Sunday morning, Peter found a note tucked into his newspaper. It was from Mozzie and it was a cryptic invitation to meet in the park.

Sighing, he knew the benches where he was supposed to be at the appointed time, and he was supposed to bring the newspaper that he had in hand, open it, and then say a coded phrase to confirm his identity. Of course, Mozzie couldn't simply stop by or have him meet at Neal's. No, Mozzie preferred clandestine meetings with smoke and mirrors!

With a huff, Peter didn't like the arrangement, but he texted Mozzie to accept the invitation and confirmed that he would be there all the same.

Peter needed to learn more about Neal and his reaction. What had happened to his friend in the past to cause such a deep pain with a simple training game? His other friend was a way to figure out more information, so Peter would take the opportunity and see what he could garner from it.

He had a few hours to accomplish some chores about the house, but then Peter grabbed his paper and drove to the park where he was supposed to meet Mozzie.

Taking his seat and opening his paper with an exaggerated ruffling while neglecting to say the ridiculous coded message, Peter rolled his eyes as he then waited for Mozzie to pop up and berate him for not following the instructions implicitly. But, they each knew the other; there was no reason for the games.

To his surprise, a man he didn't know took the seat behind him and leaned sideways against the back of the bench. "I believe our mutual acquaintance had something for you to say, what was it?" He'd seen the man approaching, he was tall, lean, and had a full head of curly brown hair. The stranger certainly wasn't Mozzie, no disguise could alter the little man so efficiently!

Saying his line, Peter then asked who the man was. He was turned and leaning against his side of the bench facing the stranger so that he could hear and see him.

"I'm the friend of a friend; Mozzie paid me to come to this meeting in his stead." The man didn't really answer, which made Peter more suspicious of his identity. Fortunately, he kept talking and got around to introducing himself. "My name is Charles Carmichael, but you can call me Chuck. Since I'm connected to the CIA, I'm here to see what you know about the man named Kieran Ryker."

Peter's relief that the man seemed open and honest was short-lived. Groaning, he wasn't pleased to hear the name, Kieran Ryker! "Him again? You've got to be kidding me, how does Neal know about him?"

Chuck turned at his groan and frowned in suspicion, "How do you know Ryker?" The man was curious to learn that he was aware of his evil doppelganger.

It had been a while since he'd been confused for Ryker, but Peter decided that he ought to explain the basics. "Ryker was my doppelganger, we're not related, but yet he looked almost exactly like me. Several years ago, he went rogue and disappeared. When his actions were investigated, the CIA found me and initially thought that I was him. Needless to say, they turned my life upside down and inside out to make absolutely certain of my identity and that I hadn't been compromised in any way. When all of the agencies and government people who got involved were satisfied, it became standard procedure for my information and anything known about Ryker to be recorded to ensure nothing ever happened." Scowling, Peter had been relieved to know that the evil man who shared his face wouldn't be an issue anymore. Someone willing to go after a little girl like that was a particular kind of despicable!

"The CIA shared information with you?" Chuck was leaning over the back of the bench towards him in surprise.

"Between clearance and need to know, I wasn't given the explicit details. However, I know the basics, enough to generally keep a safe distance. Knowing something of who I need to be on the lookout for is a good idea; otherwise, someone who wants revenge on him might find me instead. I have a wife, family, and friends like Neal that I want to keep safe." Did Neal know anything of Kieran? That would explain why him shooting Neal in the back would scare him so badly, he'd fear that he'd shoot him in the back for real if he was Kieran!

"Huh," Chuck relaxed into the bench. "Do you know where Ryker is now?"

Snorting, Peter answered, "Six feet under last I heard, and good riddance!" He leaned back slightly and fisted the hand he wasn't leaning on.

"Good riddance?" Chuck's face was relaxing as he asked various questions.

"The man was going after a little girl, yes, it's good riddance that he was stopped. What about you, what is your interest in Ryker? I've answered your questions, now fill me in." Frowning at Chuck, Peter wanted to know why he was at the meeting, and how he connected to Neal and Mozzie. It wasn't a coincidence that he showed up and asked about Ryker the day after the events of the training game with Neal.

Satisfied, Chuck no longer wondered at his knowledge, and instead, he changed the conversation slightly, "I'm in a position in the CIA to know things, and I have enough knowledge to confirm that you and Ryker are two different people. Besides, my wife is the agent who… was the end of him." Chuck shrugged lightly as he admitted to his association with the former rogue agent.

Intrigued, Peter was even more curious about how this CIA spook associated with Neal and Mozzie. "That doesn't explain how you're a friend of Mozzie or your connection to Neal. Why did Mozzie send you?"

Laughing, Chuck seemed amused, "I don't know Mozzie; I just met him this morning, I met Neal in school though. Based on what Mozzie said, your performance for the training game has really upset Neal by bringing up memories of what he went through protecting my family's legacy, and undermined his certainty that you and Ryker are separate people."

That's more like what Peter wanted to know. "What he went through protecting your family's legacy? My agent said he'd been shot in the back, who did that to him?" He leaned towards Chuck eager to learn what he could.

Sobering, Chuck leaned back and sighed as he tried to determine what he ought to say. "Let's just say that more of my family are spies than are not, and after Neal protected me in school, my father pulled him into things. Through the course of that, Neal… he did things that I can't tell you about, but you'd be proud of him if you knew how heroic he was. Since he's not easy to take down, a traitorous agent got involved in a situation and instead of protecting Neal, he brought his buddies in and one of them shot Neal in the back. He technically died in front of me, and I haven't seen him since then…"

Closing his eyes in horror and ducking his head into his hand as he leaned against the bench, Peter didn't like what he'd heard! It was worse than he had imagined and he was afraid of what pain and fear he'd likely caused his friend by resurrecting those memories. How could he ever repair the damage?

Reaching out and patting him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture, Chuck seemed aware of what he was feeling and could guess his thoughts. "Neal, he's one of the best friends that I've ever had, but we've had a turbulent friendship since senior year. He's been through a lot over the years and I'm glad to learn that he has a friend like you watching out for him here."

"I'm not surprised that he's been through a lot. As the criminal I've chased, he's made some nasty enemies, but it sounds like he's encountered worse in other areas that I never suspected. Why would he get involved with the CIA and yet be a confidence man?" His mind was focused on the messy situations that Neal had encountered, but he still connected that he was missing a lot of key information.

"How about we go and see him, maybe he'll tell you something for himself, but it isn't my place to share his story. Besides, despite your high clearance, you don't have the clearance or need to know everything about his association with my family." Chuck turned to wave at a white van that had been hovering a short distance away.

Turning to see the van, Peter realized that Mozzie had been monitoring the situation similar to how the team did from a van, but his wasn't an official FBI rig. Instead, Mozzie had either set up or borrowed a flower vendor's vehicle with flowers all over the side in the logo and he was selling various bouquets to passersby.

Folding his paper, getting up, and walking over, Peter saw that the vendor was a shorter man wearing a long beard, a hairy wig, thick glasses, and layers of clothing to hide his figure, "Alright, Mozzie. Your friend has checked me out, I'm not Kieran Ryker and never have been, and I'm neither related nor otherwise connected to the fiend. Can I talk to Neal now?"

"Choice words, suit," Mozzie commented as he continued to shift his wares, but Peter was uncertain if he was packing up or just moving them about.

"I was mixed up for him when he went rogue, and I'm glad he's not hurting anyone anymore. The training game was to make sure the team is safe. Let's be real, we all know there are corrupt agents out there, and Neal appears to have more experience with them than I thought, so it's good to have agents better able to handle them when they come around. That's all, I have no intention of hurting him and I'm sorry to have brought up such memories, it wasn't intentional!" Peter stood with his hand on his hip while he looked the shorter man in the eyes. He was serious and genuine; he was being honest which would also reassure the little man.

Glancing at Chuck, Mozzie wanted extra confirmation.

"He's legit; Agent Peter Burke is who he says he is." Chuck stood calmly behind them as he was distracted by the flowers. "Hey, can I have a bouquet of these when I go home? I think my wife would appreciate it, especially since this little trip interrupted our weekend plans."

"Take your pick," Mozzie instructed as he certainly began to pack up his wares.

Tempted, Peter almost asked Mozzie about his license for selling flowers, but he decided to let this one pass. He had mysterious connections to government in more than just the FBI, and he was doing this just to look out for Neal after he'd hurt their friend.

When Mozzie was ready, Peter offered to give Chuck a lift to the mansion where Neal rented the loft.

Accepting his offer, Chuck walked with him to his car and spent the drive getting to know both him and his history with their mutual friend. However, he wasn't inclined to return the favor. Instead, he said, "I can't say much about my past with Neal without the risk of putting him in danger. He's died twice to my knowledge, and I won't risk anything happening to him again if I can I help it."

Chuck continued to pique Peter's curiosity, but he wasn't interested in putting Neal in danger either so he didn't push. He had to settle with the glimpses into his friend's past without satisfying his archeologist tendencies.

When they arrived at the mansion, Peter couldn't help chuckling at Chuck's jaw-dropping shocked expression. Clearly, he hadn't been in contact with Neal in a while and he didn't know how lavishly their friend was living.

"Neal lives here? How did he arrange that?" Chuck looked around as they were let in and then walked up the stairs. He was taking it all in, but he wanted to know more about it.

Still smiling, Peter remembered his initial frustration when he found Neal living at the mansion. "He met June Ellington, his landlady, at the local thrift store when she was donating her deceased husband's suits and he was looking for clothes. They bonded over his felon status and her husband's criminal history, and she gave him the loft for his company and to help him get back on his feet."

Whistling, then Chuck muttered something, but Peter didn't catch what he said. He assumed it had to do with the secret history the spook had with Neal, but he didn't know if he'd ever learn what it entailed.

Slowing down as Mozzie came up behind them, they waited for the shorter man to catch up and then take the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, and leaving kudos :D


	5. The Resolution

*******

Reaching the loft, Mozzie knocked in a specific fashion that Peter assumed was to alert Neal of his presence and intent. Then he led the way into the loft while Peter and Chuck followed.

"Hey, Neal," Mozzie introduced their approach which caused Neal to slow in cleaning his brush.

Neal was nervous, waiting for the verdict of who Peter was; the outcome of his future.

At that moment, Peter knew without a shadow of a doubt that Neal would have run if he was Kieran. There wouldn't have been any trust and no friendship to reward such a villain! "I'm sorry, Neal," Peter started with what he needed to say the most.

Jumping, startled by Peter's voice, Neal managed to maintain his grip on his brush, but his fingers showed a slight tremor. When he briefly glanced over his shoulder to assess him, Peter could see that his friend was nervous, and for a reason totally different from a con worried about being caught in illegal activity, this was a friend fearing betrayal from a friend.

"I'm not Kieran Ryker, he was my evil doppelganger, and I'm glad he's gone. Considering that I shot you in the back yesterday," Peter watched as Neal flinched, "I can't blame you for being reluctant to trust me, but I have no intention of hurting you. Apparently, you know something more of what it's like to encounter traitorous agents than I expected, but it's important to know how to act and react when you aren't sure who to trust. There is a reason I didn't want a team, I didn't want anyone to know how to take advantage of the team's individual weaknesses, but I wanted the team to know their weaknesses so that they can work to improve them. You were right when you assumed that my primary concern is the safety of the team, and there is a lot I'm willing to do to ensure that no one else hurts any of you!"

Understandably, Neal would need more convincing than that.

"Do you trust me when I say he's telling the truth?" Chuck asked as he stepped out from where he'd ended up in the back of their approach.

This caused Neal to jerk backward in surprise. Considering that he had previously been dead to Chuck, according to Chuck and confirmed by his reaction, Neal hadn't expected his old friend. "Chuck?!" He exclaimed before shaking his head and asking something in gibberish.

Chuck responded in kind, but Peter had no idea what had been said or what it had been said in.

Standing back, he let the other two friends; those who had not shot Neal in the back recently, clarify the initial details and reassure Neal that he was telling the truth by clearing him of his alleged traitorous history.

While they talked, Neal moved to walk around and absorb the information as he worked through some of his emotional reactions.

Then, when it was his turn, Peter stepped forward and stood by Neal to tell him his side of the story. As he explained, he rehashed how he'd felt getting the assignment, why he made the decisions he had, and his perspective of what it felt like to shoot his best friend in the back. "As I said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." It had been entirely unintentional!

All of this wasn't enough, Neal still needed to study him and see what his eyes said; he needed to see the genuine emotions, that he was sorry and worried about him. When he accepted that, he sighed as he accepted the truth of the matter.

Relieved, Peter reached out and gave Neal a hug. As Neal reciprocated, he was glad to have alleviated Neal's fears and to have at least repaired the initial damage. It would take time to restore the full trust between them and allow for Neal to resume his relaxed behavior without flinches and twitches caused by his concern, but they had the time to get there. Determined, Peter was going to make sure they got there.

When Peter released Neal, he was glad to see that his friend was more relaxed, closer to his normal attitude when he visited.

Keeping his hand on Neal's shoulder, Peter gave an extra squeeze, "According to Chuck, your history with his family is beyond my clearance, but I want you to reach out to someone if anything comes up. If Ryker is an example of your enemies from the CIA, I don't want you facing anything alone!"

Snorting, Chuck interrupted whatever Neal considered saying. "He's not very good at working with others in some circumstances, but I'll give you my contact information just in case."

"I'll hold you to that," Peter turned towards Chuck before the group moved over to the table and took their seats.

Going about exchanging their information, Mozzie and Chuck wrote their contacts down on a pad of paper while Peter used one of his business cards. Then they swapped the information around so that they could keep in touch if Neal needed them to work together for any reason.

"Now that you've all exchanged information, do I need to be worried about you contacting each other if I sneeze?" Neal didn't seem convinced that they needed to be so concerned.

Reaching out to feel his forehead before Neal could swat his hand off and duck away, Peter smirked. "You don't feel like you have a fever, so I don't think we need to be worried for a while. But, don't test our resolve to keep you safe."

Laughing, Chuck enjoyed Neal's frustrated frown as he glanced at Peter. "That reminds me of someone trying to make sure I took care of myself when we were roommates."

Settling in to enjoy the conversation, Peter looked forward to the insight he could gain by seeing Neal with his old school friend. They were careful as they talked, but he understood enough to know that Neal had been protective, like an older brother to Chuck. That explained why he protected the other man and got himself involved in such dangerous work.

Unfortunately, the conversation quickly changed to Neal's take on their chase and working arrangements. It was a battle of wits to try and get more information out of them, but at least Peter got some insight through what Neal shared and how Chuck reacted.

Chuck was surprised and intrigued at points, amused at others, but yet, he knew something he wasn't sharing. Something of their conversation seemed to evade Peter, he was missing too much of their history to understand.

Getting comfortable in the chair, Peter noticed that Mozzie wasn't in the dark as much as he was, but his reactions also indicated that he was intrigued, like he knew more, but that this was still a new experience for him.

Considering that Neal and Charles had met in school, their friendship likely predated Mozzie, but it also meant that Chuck was a key to a larger part of Neal's past than Peter had encountered or expected to encounter.

Enjoying the conversation for what it was worth, Peter knew that Neal and Chuck would have plenty to talk about after he went home since they hadn't seen each other in a while and there seemed to be a complicated history between them that they didn't wish to discuss in front of him, but they could wait a little longer. He wanted to get his chance to see them talk together. He didn't have a guarantee of how long Chuck would remain around to ensure he would get another opportunity at this.

Soon enough, Peter had to leave for his plans with Elizabeth. Reluctantly, he said his goodbyes and got up to leave.

Reaching out to Neal again, Peter reminded his friend. "Remember, I'm not my doppelganger, you're my friend, and I have no intention of hurting you."

"Thanks, Peter. Say hi to Elizabeth for me?" Neal smiled softly as he remained leaned back in his chair across from the other two.

Agreeing to forward the message to his wife; Peter glanced back before he closed the door behind himself. He noticed that the conversation was still carrying on as before, but there was a different tone to it, as if it was about to change.

Resisting the urge to eavesdrop, Peter wanted to linger on the landing by the closed door, but he needed to honor Neal's privacy and he had plans. His wife wouldn't appreciate him standing her up for another Neal related mystery.

Going down the stairs, Peter felt better about his friendship with Neal, he'd gotten a glimpse into more of Neal's past, and he had hope that if Chuck hung around after learning about Neal's presence or visited again later, that he'd have the chance to learn more another day.

*******

It was Sunday afternoon when Neal heard the patterned knock Mozzie had arranged to confirm when he got back with the results of the investigation. Cleaning his brushes, he waited nervously for Mozzie to let himself in and update him on what he'd found.

"Hey, Neal," Mozzie's voice was expected, but he had not expected Peter's voice to follow it as he apologized!

Jumping, Neal glanced over his shoulder to appraise his handler, but he couldn't discern what to expect beyond knowing that Mozzie wasn't showing any indication of being coerced.

Defending himself, Peter started off by claiming not to be Kieran and continued into a summary of his perspective, but it wasn't enough for Neal. Kieran would be really good at covering his tracks, what did Mozzie have to say?

"Do you trust me when I say he's telling the truth?" A voice that he expected even less that Peter's piped up!

"Chuck?!" He almost fell off of his seat in shock! Chuck didn't know he was alive, how did he learn about the situation, and what was he doing there? Asking the gist of his questions in Klingon, he knew it was a safe way to get the answers since neither Mozzie, Peter, nor Kieran would know what was being said.

As quickly as he could, Chuck responded in Klingon to confirm that Mozzie had contacted him and that he'd used the Intersect to put the information on Peter and Kieran together for himself, confirmed Peter's identity, and then heard his side of the story.

Nodding along, Neal understood that it was the quickest and most efficient way to confirm the truth.

Then Mozzie added his input so he got up and walked around as he listened to the rest of the story. Mozzie explained his part and why he'd brought the other agents back to the loft with him. After all, there was no better way to clear everything up than to get them together to work out the details.

When Chuck and Mozzie finished explaining their parts, Peter stepped forward to tell his story in more detail for himself.

At least the conversation was able to alleviate his concern about Peter being Kieran, and he was able to learn Peter's perspective on the situation. He wasn't glad to learn that Peter been hurt too, but yet, he was, because it meant that Peter wouldn't intentionally do anything like that to him again, and he'd only been able to this time because it was a training exercise without any real physical harm.

Looking at Peter when he finished talking, his expression confirmed his words, Peter really looked sorry and hurt by the situation, but there was also a lot of concern and curiosity too. However, Peter wouldn't be Peter if he didn't have some archeologist curiosity to have an option to see into another aspect of his life.

Sighing, Neal was glad that he didn't have that worry anymore, and when Peter pulled him into a hug, he was able to accept his friend's comfort and return the hug.

Releasing him, Peter kept a hand on his shoulder and warned him. He didn't like knowing he had enemies more dangerous than Keller!

Piping in, Chuck teased that he wasn't good at working with others, playing on his loner reputation. In response, the three of them exchanged contact information to make sure they could work together to keep an eye on him.

Teasing Peter for himself, Neal didn't appreciate Peter checking him for a fever, even though he liked the idea of Peter being concerned for his health.

That caused the conversation to deteriorate too close to his history with Chuck for his comfort, but Neal knew Peter was dying to know about their past, so his friend tried to get information out of them based on their interaction. He was glad that Peter respected his privacy enough not to interrogate either of them, at least not yet. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't find himself too curious later.

Fortunately, Peter had made plans with Elizabeth, so he was forced to leave them after a while, despite his reluctance, so Neal knew that they would be able to move on to discussing their CIA history.

Chuck would want an explanation for his death and return, and that couldn't be discussed with Peter present.

When the door closed behind Peter and the sound of his footsteps left the landing, Neal got comfortable and offered his guest drinks. He knew they were in for a long conversation.

*******

Monday would bring work, the finalization of their reports, their caseloads, and Peter's more public apology for those less affected by his betrayal. But for the weekend, it was just about friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, and leaving kudos :D
> 
> Alrighty, everyone. I'm posting early since I'll be setting up a home office tomorrow, so technically working for a while. With so many areas shutting down, my work has sent as many as possible home, so that's where I'll be for the foreseeable future. However, in addition, the change and uncertainty are causing an uncomfortable bout of anxiety. I'll be responding to reviews over the weekend, but it might be Sunday with everything going on. Then next week, we'll start Separation Anxiety... which is fortunately dominated by family fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading :D
> 
> The rest of this story will be posted on the weekends until the conclusion.


End file.
